Previously vertically swinging doors for sidewalk, pit and floor openings have been operated by brute strength, elevator cars with cradle tops or by hydraulic cylinders. The first mode is dangerous to personnel and slow, the second does not apply when the shaft is for access only and has no elevator car. Hydraulic lifts are efficient and powerful but they are a maintenance burden and relatively expensive to install. The present invention obviates the need of other types of door motivators by providing means for repeated lifting of vertically swinging doors which may be precisely loaded for the particular door, last indefinitely and need no maintenance apart from the usual lubricating of door hinges. In addition, the door frame may incorporate moisture collectors and simplified latching wherein the central collector is a part of the latching assembly.